Sour Cream
Sour Cream là một nhân vật phụ và là công dân của Beach City. Trong "Joy Ride" lộ ra rằng cha dượng của cậu là Yellowtail, và trong "Onion Friend", Sour Cream được phát hiện ra là anh cùng mẹ khác cha của Onion và là con của Yellowtail và Vidalia. Trong "Onion Friend" và "Drop Beat Dad", Marty được phát hiện là cha đẻ của Sour Cream. Ngoại hình Sour Cream là một cậu bé trẻ với mái tóc màu bạch kim được vuốt keo, mắt màu xanh băng và khuôn mặt dài. Cậu mặc chiếc áo màu xanh xám với chiếc áo trong màu xám nhạt. Cậu mặc quần ống rộng màu cam, đi giày tennis màu xanh bọt biển. Tính cách Sour Cream is soft-spoken and "chill" in most interactions. He enjoys dancing, "raving", listening to electronic music, and DJ-ing using Nintendo consoles for his "friends from the internet". In contrast to his usually chill nature, it's shown that his relationship with his step-dad, Yellowtail, makes him openly angry. He wants to become a DJ instead of a fisherman like his step-dad. Các mối quan hệ Jenny Pizza và Buck Dewey Buck và Jenny được thấy là hai người bạn thân nhất của Sour Cream. Họ thường cùng đi chơi trong thành phố và luôn ủng hộ việc cậu làm DJ. Steven Universe Sour Cream is on good terms with Steven, and enjoys his company. He considers him his friend and they go with each other on rides. In "Joy Ride", when Steven told them about the Crystal Gems who blame him for his mother's "death" and the Homeworld Gems thinking he's his mom, Sour Cream said, "I'd rather be a fisherman than have to deal with that." Lars Dù không thân thiết với Lars nhưng cậu vẫn cùng nhóm bạn của mình kết bạn với Lars cuối tập "Lars and the Cool Kids", và sau đó là cùng đi chơi trong "Joking Victim", và "Sadie's Song". Stevonnie In "Alone Together", while Stevonnie is sitting on the bench eating a donut, Sour Cream half blushes and invites them to a rave being held at a warehouse - the same place where they held a wrestling match in "Tiger Millionaire". This shows that he may find Stevonnie attractive. Kevin Trong "Alone Together", Kevin đã tham gia bữa tiệc DJ, chứng tỏ rằng Kevin là một trong những người bạn qua mạng của Sour Cream. Yellowtail Yellowtail is Sour Cream's step-dad. Their relationship is strained due to Sour Cream's desire to be a DJ instead of a fisherman. He has a certain dislike towards him saying that his dad just doesn't understand him for him wanting to be a DJ. However, at the end of "Drop Beat Dad", Yellowtail delivers Sour Cream's DJ equipment to him, showing that he has become more supportive of Sour Cream's hobby. Onion Onion là em cùng mẹ khác cha của Sour Cream. Dù có nhiều cảnh họ cùng xuất hiện nhưng mối quan hệ giữa họ còn nhiều bí ẩn. Vidalia Their relationship is a lot better than the one with his step-dad. His mother even encourages his love of being a DJ, despite Yellowtail's wishes. When he was still a baby, Vidalia is shown to care for Sour Cream's well-being and threatened to severely hurt Greg if anything happened to Baby Sour Cream while he was babysitting him. Marty There are not really any seen interactions with Sour Cream and Marty, but in the few that they have had, it is seen to be a negative one. In the episode "Drop Beat Dad", Sour Cream is shown to trust Marty, following every command and showing interest in bonding with him. However, when it is revealed that Marty tries to take advantage of Sour Cream to advertise Guacola, Sour Cream yells at him in Onion and Yellowtail's language and English. Amethyst In "Onion Friend", it is mentioned that Amethyst and his mother Vidalia hung out when Sour Cream was younger. While their relationship was never fully explored, Amethyst reminisced to when she "used to be bigger than him". Rose Quartz In "Greg the Babysitter", Rose met Sour Cream when he was still a baby when Greg was babysitting him while his mother was at work. It was during the time she spent with them, that she came to understand that Sour Cream was a baby human and helped her realize that humans are capable of growing up, an ability which fascinated her. However she misunderstood Greg when he told her to watch Sour Cream, as she watched Sour Cream wander off and climb up the Ferris Wheel, failing to realize the danger he was in until Greg pointed it out. Thông tin khác * Like all the Cool Kids, Sour Cream has a Crystal Gem counterpart. ** Like Pearl, Sour Cream doesn't like being bossed around, and always runs for his dreams. Both are tall, have pointy noses, and a similar haircut. * Trong "Onion Friend" chính thức công bố rằng Marty là cha đẻ của Sour Cream, và Vidalia là mẹ cậu. ** They all greatly resemble each other, and Vidalia being his mother fits the onion-themed naming tradition. * Chưa ai biết Sour Cream là tên thật hay biệt danh của cậu, bởi khi lần đầu giới thiệu với Steven cậu nói "They call me Sour Cream" trong tập "Lars and the Cool Kids". * Khi là một cậu bé, mặt của Sour Cream giống với mặt của một hiện tượng internet có tên Lenny Face. * The equipment (Game Boy, etc.) Sour Cream uses to DJ in "Alone Together" was inspired by the composers' skill with chiptune music and was incorporated into the show by Ian Jones-Quartey. * If you put his name and Onion's name together, it makes "Sour Cream and Onion", a popular potato chip flavor, a hint of them being half-brothers. ** It was furthermore hinted in the episode "Joy Ride" when Sour Cream indirectly stated that Yellowtail was his step-father, and confirmed in the episode "Onion Friend" that Sour Cream and Onion are, indeed, maternal half-brothers. * Sour Cream có thể hiểu được Yellowtail và Onion, và có thể nói như họ trong tình huống đặc biệt. * In "Drop Beat Dad", it is revealed that Sour Cream has some German heritage, and that either Vidalia and/or Marty is/are German. es:Crema Agria pl:Kwaśna Śmietana Thể_loại:A đến Z Thể_loại:Nhân vật Thể_loại:Humans Thể_loại:Male Thể_loại:Teenagers